lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Shady Smash Bros.
Shady Smash Bros. is a mod made by ShadeTheNarwhal for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It is unknown if this mod will be developed or if it will remain fanon. General Additions *The character select screen will be restructured. The orientation of the characters is now determined by two factors: How long the franchise has been in Smash, and when the characters were first created. As such, the top line will not be "Mario, DK, Link, Samus, Dark Samus, Yoshi". Instead, it will be "Mario, Luigi, Piranha Plant, Bowser, Peach, Dr. Mario". **Similarly, the stage roster will be ordered by franchise. *There will be a new opening cinematic. The details of it are unknown, though it is going to have one of two songs. The Avengers mixed with We Will Rock You, or Finale (the theme of PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale). *The menus may gain slight visual alterations. *Many new Spirits will be added, as well as a brand new Adventure Mode... somewhat. The layout and bosses will be the same, but the Spirits will be brand new. **To coincide with the Adventure Mode's changes, the mode will be renamed from World of Light to The Fourth Wall. **The cutscenes for The Fourth Wall may be different from the cutscenes of World of Light. *Every character will have a unique fanfare. *A new font may replace the original one. *An optional add-on may be released which would swap the Announcer's voice for that of another voice actor's, likely my own. Alternate Costumes This pre-existing and separate page may be used as inspiration for new alternate costumes in the game. Alternate costumes will exist as an optional add-on, however, as they would interfere with Spirits. Music A separate page can be found here. Series Symbols *Donkey Kong: Previously, Donkey Kong's initials. Replaced with a barrel. *The Legend of Zelda: Previously, the Triforce. Replaced with the Wingcrest. *Kirby: Previously, a star. Replaced with Planet Popstar. *EarthBound: Previously, the Earth. Replaces with the Starman insignia. *Fire Emblem: Previously, a sword. Replaced with Chrom's shoulder tattoo. *Kid Icarus: Previously, a bow and arrow. Replaced with Palutena's symbol. *WarioWare: Previously, a "W". Replaced with a timebomb. *Mega Man: Previously, a Metal Blade. Replaced with Mega Man's helmet. *Mii: Previously, the Smash Ball. Replaced with the Miiverse icon. *Final Fantasy: Previously, "FF". Replaced with the comet in Final Fantasy VII's logo. Stages While no new stages will be added, plenty will be renamed. *Peach's Castle - Atop Peach's Castle *Yoshi's Island (Melee) - Dino Island *Green Greens - Whispy Woods *Pokémon Stadium - Kanto Stadium *Mushroom Kingdom II - Subcon *Mushroomy Kingdom - World 1-1 *Pokémon Stadium 2 - Sinnoh Stadium *Pirate Ship - Tetra's Ship *Mario Bros. - Mario's Sewer *Paper Mario - Paper World *Dream Land GB - Green Greens *Mute City SNES - Mute City *Find Mii - Castle of Darkness *Tomodachi Life - Tomodachi Island *Mushroom Kingdom U - New Super Kingdom U *Mario Galaxy - Good Egg Galaxy *Duck Hunt - Shooting Fields *Wrecking Crew - Wrecking Building *Pilotwings - Light Plane Spirits A separate page can be found here. Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Shady Smash Bros.